


N33D FOR BR33D: HOT PURRRSUIT

by lamb_bitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Buckets (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dogtier, F/F, Furry, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Rough Sex, horny witch of space bullshit, lots of nyaaing, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamb_bitch/pseuds/lamb_bitch
Summary: Jade notices that some *things* have changed about her after reaching dogtier and goes to Nepeta for advice(spoilers: her advice is that they should start fucking like animals immediately)
Relationships: Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon
Kudos: 31





	N33D FOR BR33D: HOT PURRRSUIT

**\-- gardenGnostic started pestering arsenicCatnip --**

**GG:** woof  
 **AC:** :33 < meow!!!  
 **AC:** :33 < jadeeeeeee!  
 **AC:** :33 < *pounces on you*  
 **GG:** hehehe  
 **GG:** hello nepeta  
 **GG:** *pets the kitty*  
 **AC:** :33 < *rubs up against your leg and purrrrs*  
 **AC:** :33 < do you wanna come play with me in the cave today?  
 **AC:** :33 < we could throw little balls of paper and chase them around  
 **AC:** :33 < or we could play hide and s33k in the long grass outside  
 **GG:** that does sound like a lot of fun  
 **GG:** but i actually came to ask you something  
 **AC:** :33 < *tilts head* what is it?  
 **GG:** well  
 **GG:** its actually pretty embarrassing...  
 **AC:** :33 < *snuggles up* dont worry you can trust me, i can keep a secr-cat :33  
 **AC:** :33 < ask away  
 **GG:** its a little hard to explain  
 **GG:** it feels like  
 **GG:** something has been happening to me recently  
 **GG:** i think it started when i got these dog ears and this tail  
 **GG:** dont get me wrong i really like them a lot!  
 **GG:** theyre so fluffy and they make me look really cute  
 **AC:** :33 < agr33d~  
 **GG:** but also  
 **GG:** i think something changed in my brain as well  
 **GG:** i started getting these periods where my whole body felt really warm  
 **GG:** everything smelled really nice  
 **GG:** my skin felt extra sensitive  
 **GG:** and i  
 **GG:** couldnt stop thinking about embarrassing stuff...  
 **GG:** but that would only last a few minutes  
 **GG:** id just go get a cold drink and distract myself somehow and the feeling would go away  
 **GG:** but  
 **GG:** a few days ago  
 **GG:** i got that feeling again  
 **GG:** but this time it didn't go away  
 **GG:** and its 100x worse than usual >.<  
 **GG:** i keep rubbing myself over all my furniture  
 **GG:** every inch of my skin feels really really hot  
 **GG:** ive had to lock myself in my room for days now because i cant go out without wanting to sniff and rub my body all over anyone i meet  
 **GG:** everything feels so heightened and tingly  
 **GG:** i dont know what to do  
 **GG:** im sorry if this is weird  
 **GG:** but for some reason i got the feeling that you would know whats happening  
 **AC:** :33 < i know exactly whats happening  
 **GG:** you do?  
 **AC:** :33 < yes~  
 **AC:** :33 < youre in heat :33  
 **GG:** oh no...  
 **GG:** how do i stop it?  
 **AC:** :33 < why would you want to stop it? its nyaatural fur cute puppies to go into heat from time to time ;33  
 **GG:** aaaa but its unbearable  
 **GG:** i feel like im gonna explode  
 **AC:** :33 < well you know why anyaamals go into heat right  
 **GG:** umm  
 **AC:** :33 < lots of powerful pheromeowns build up  
 **AC:** :33 < and that flicks a kind of switch in their brains  
 **AC:** :33 < that tells them they n33d to  
 **AC:** :33 < br33d :33  
 **GG:** breed...  
 **AC:** :33 < it f33ls a little strange that im the one explaining this  
 **AC:** :33 < trolls dont n33d to repurrrduce the way humnyans do  
 **AC:** :33 < and a lot of alternyan animals dont either  
 **AC:** :33 < i only know about this kinda stuff from the pieces of human literature ive b33n able to get my paws on  
 **GG:** well  
 **GG:** actually  
 **GG:** i do know about breeding and being in heat and stuff  
 **GG:** probably a lot more than most humans actually...  
 **GG:** and  
 **GG:** i kinda already knew that i was in heat  
 **GG:** but i asked you anyway because  
 **GG:** ummmm  
 **GG:** i wanted to talk about it with someone  
 **GG:** and i knew youd be the troll least likely to make fun of me about it  
 **GG:** but also  
 **GG:** i thought  
 **GG:** maybe  
 **GG:** you would  
 **GG:** possibly  
 **GG:** be into it?  
 **AC:** :33 < ...  
 **AC:** :33 < jade  
 **AC:** :33 < i am  
 **AC:** :33 < incredibly into it :OO  
 **GG:** really?  
 **AC:** :33 < of course!!! :33  
 **AC:** :33 < jade if you wanted to br33d me you should have just said so :PP **  
GG:** omg  
 **GG:** nepeta  
 **GG:** ive wanted to breed you for such long time......  
 **AC:** :33 < meow!!  
 **AC:** :33 < what a coincidence  
 **AC:** :33 < ive wanted to be bred by you for a long time :33  
 **GG:** oh my gosh  
 **GG:** thats  
 **GG:** aaaaaaa  
 **AC:** :33 < hehehe  
 **AC:** :33 < then ill ask my question once again  
 **AC:** :33 < jade **  
AC:** :33 < do you wanna come **play** with me in the cave today?  
 **AC:** :33 < *wink wink* ;33  
 **GG:** omg  
 **GG:** yes  
 **GG:** yes  
 **GG:** yes  
 **GG:** yes  
 **GG:** yes  
 **GG:** yes  
 **GG:** yes  
 **GG:** yes  
 **GG:** yes  
 **GG:** yes  
 **GG:** yes  
 **GG:** yes  
 **AC:** :33 < stop spamming yes and get over here already, silly puppy :33  
 **GG:** yes **  
GG:** i mean **  
GG:** okay!  
 **GG:** ill be there in 10 minutes  
 **AC:** :33 < *swishes her tail back and forth, wiggling her cute little butt in the air*  
 **AC:** :33 < ill be waiting :33

**\-- arsenicCatnip ceased pestering gardenGnostic --**

* * *

8 minutes passed and Jade was practically vibrating. She could have just teleported there instantly, and had kinda wanted to, but she'd made a self-imposed rule to give people a 10 minute notice before appearifying. It seemed a little rude to teleport into someones room without giving them a chance to get ready first, plus in the early days she'd accidentally jumpscared quite a few people by unintentionally teleporting directly behind them with no warning. Usually the wait was fine, but this time it was agonising. She had to desperately resist the urge to start jerking off, instead rubbing her crotch on a now rather damp pillow. The minutes felt like hours, but finally the timer she had set went off and she got ready to teleport. She quickly took a brush to her hair and examined herself in the mirror. She was a little sweaty and her clothes were dirty but it was okay; she got the feeling that they wouldn't be staying on for long anyway...

In a flash of green, Jade appeared in the warm and musty cavern. It was dimly lit and barely furnished as always, but somehow looked a little cleaner than usual. A few less bloodstains on the walls and no carcasses lining the floors, at least none that Jade could see. There was also no Nepeta, so Jade made her way through the narrow rocky passages and large echoing chambers of the cave looking for her. After a few minutes she found her, in the process of sweeping bits of refuse and gore under a crudely fashioned rug. Nepeta heard footsteps and turned around, seeing Jade rapidly pace towards her.

":33 < jade! youre-"

Before she could finish her sentence Jade tackled her, knocking them both to the ground. She peeled away at Nepeta's jacket and started incessantly sniffing and rubbing against any exposed skin she could get to. Nepeta smelled incredible. Very unlike other trolls. Maybe it was something to do with her blood-type. Maybe it was because of her highly active lifestyle. Maybe it was due to the caves limited washing facilities. Either way it gave her this powerfully wild and musky scent, so strong and pronounced yet so intoxicatingly pleasant. Jade tried to breathe in as much of it as possible.

":33 < oh my, you really are in heat! what am i gonna- h-hey!!! that tickles!"

Jade was now lapping at Nepeta's armpits. She inhaled deeply inbetween licks, trying to breathe in as many delicious pheromones as she could. Nepeta broke away for a second and shimmied back, repositioning herself so she could lie back on a pile of strewn laundry and old pelts. Jade quickly retook her place, unable to stop sniffing for even a moment. This new position gave her much better leverage, allowing her to start grinding her crotch on Nepeta's leg.

"n-nepeta im-  
im so horny i-  
im"

Nepeta could now feel a substantial bulge pressing and rubbing against her thigh. Jade's dress was already damp with sweat but it was quickly becoming damp with precum as well. Nepeta struggled to take off her tank top. It proved a lot more difficult than usual, what with the horny dog-girl now glued to her pits. Jade carried on sniffing. Her tail had been wagging back and forth rapidly this whole time. Nepeta finally managed to wriggle out of her top. She tried to signal for Jade to undress but it was no use, she was far too distracted. Nepeta laughed.

":33 < c'mon, off with the dress puppy!"

It took Jade a moment to comprehend. There were more pheromones than braincells in her head at the moment. But after she realised what was being asked of her she quickly obeyed, lifting her dress over her head. She'd neglected to wear panties, unable to find any in her room that weren't stained with cum, so once the dress came Nepeta was immediately able to see it: the thick knotted cock pulsing between Jade's thighs. It's tip reached up to her navel and had coated her tummy in a thin layer of precum. It had a deep red colour, made deeper by it's contrast against Jade's nut brown skin. Nepeta started at it in awe for a few seconds.

":33 < so this is what human genyaatalia looks like..."

Jade blushed.

"ummmm  
n-no this is  
more like a dogs genitalia..."

Nepeta smiled.

" :33 < ahhhh i s33  
so youre a puppy all over then, huh~"

Jade blushed even more and let out a little high-pitched whine. Her cock twitched. Nepeta moved her face closer, inspecting it and tilting her head. Jade held her arms in-front of her chest as she knelt. The feel of Nepeta's warm breath against her tip made her whole body shiver.

":33 < its so big..."

"oh!  
i can make it smaller if you like"

":33 < absomewtly not :33"

Nepeta lifted up her hand and very gently ran her forefinger along Jade's shaft, examining the feel and texture of this very curious appendage. To complete her examination she stuck out her tongue and gingerly licked. Jade squirmed and moaned. She had used her powers to increase the sensitivity of her cock; not so much as to be uncomfortable but just enough to make even the tiniest of kisses feel incredibly intense.

"aaah-"

":33 < is it okay for me to-?"

"y-yes  
please keep going  
it feels so good"

Nepeta, still being exceedingly gentle as if she were handling some priceless artifact, grasped the length of the cock just above the knot. She lapped at the tip, licking up some of this peculiar clear liquid leaking out. It's taste was strange, lacking the acidic sweet tinge of trollian hemocum, instead having a saltier, more human-y quality. She heard Jade gasp as she wrapped her lips around the head and started sucking, eager to sample more of this tasty new fluid.

"ahh  
nepeta..."

Jade's hips involuntarily started to tremble. Nepeta's mouth was so warm, her tongue so soft and wet. Jade reached out to start fondling Nepeta's round stubby horns, which made Nepeta yelp out a little 'nyaa!' (although with a dick in her mouth it was more like 'mbah!'). Nepeta started to inch her head forward, her mouth completely filling with Jade's cock. It was far too thick for her to take the whole thing but she managed about a third of it.

“:33 < mmmh mmmmh mmmmph”

It was impossible to tell if these were more attempted ‘nyaaa’s or just regular dick sucking noises. Jade gripped the horns tighter and started to slowly bob Nepeta’s head up and down, being careful to respect her limits and not pull too hard. After a minute of this Jade started to get close. It felt so amazing. Nepeta began to glide her hand up and down, from the base of the knot down to her lips, starting off slowly but gradually getting faster and faster. Being jerked off and sucked off at the same time was too much, Jade started to pant heavily. Then Nepeta moved her tongue back and started to flick it against the sensitive tip of Jade’s dogcock. This was too much. She was gonna-

“ahhh n-nepeta...  
im gonna  
im about to-“

Nepeta suddenly stopped. She moved her head back and took the cock out of her mouth, leaving it twitching and shaking helplessly in the air.

“:33 < not yet, puppy~  
you promised you’d br33d me, remember? :33”

Jade whined.

“:33 < awwww dont whine  
youll get to cum dont worry  
i n33d to go fetch something  
but first, how about a sneak peak?”

Nepeta turned around and got onto all fours. She playfully swung her tail back and forth, wiggling her butt in process. She was still wearing her jeans, but they were tight enough to show off her round butt. She quickly flashed Jade, pulling down her jeans and underwear to show off her soft grey behind, then pulled them back up and scampered off deeper into the cave to find what she was looking for. Jade didn’t think it was possible for her cock to get any harder, but the sight of Nepeta’s cute petite ass shaking in front of her proved her wrong. About 30 seconds later Nepeta returned, carrying a battered looking pail in her hands. It was telling that Nepeta’s cave lacked even the most basic amenities and yet she seemed to have buckets readily on hand. She plopped it down and it loudly clanged against the stone floor. Jade got up.

“ok  
ummm  
how exactly am i going to breed you?  
i thought trolls didnt reproduced like humans do”

“:33 < we dont  
but mew can still fuck my nook :33”

“nook…  
that’s like the troll version of a vagina right?”

“:33 < not excatly  
ive heard that it kinda looks like a human vaginya  
but it doesnt work the same way at all”

“huh”

“:33 < some trolls are grossed out by nookstuff  
but im really into it…”

“hehehe”

“:33 < why dont you have a look for yourself~”

Nepeta quickly wiggled out of her jeans and boxers then got back onto all fours, sliding the bucket under her. Her bulge was already fully extended, flopping out as soon as her underwear was pulled down. It was long, thin and a slightly lighter shade than her murky-green blood colour. It’s tip was lined with tiny soft barbs, a feature Jade had never seen in a tentabulge before but found very cute. Jade grabbed a handful of Nepeta’s supple butt, squishing it a little, and then spreading it apart. This was her first time seeing a nook up close. It did look a little like a vagina, it had the same diamond-ish shape, yet was longer and further down on the body. She stared at it for a few seconds before Nepeta started to impatiently wiggle. Jade sat up a little and positioned her cock against the entrance of the nook. She was about to insert then stopped herself.

“before we start ummm  
i know trolls are very specific about  
uh  
genetic fluid  
do you want me to-“

Nepeta giggled.

“:33 < hehehe  
you can cum inside me jade, dont worry :33”

“aahh  
o-okay”

Jade repositioned her cock and slowly started to push it inside. Nepeta moaned and started to get herself off, using one hand to keep herself up and the other hand to stimulate her bulge. It was a tight fit but the saliva and precum still coating Jade's dick, plus the nook's natural secretions, allowed Jade to gradually slide it further and further inside. She went slowly, again unsure of Nepeta’s limits.

“i-is this okay?”

“:33 < nn-nyaaaaa!”

Jade took that as yes. She grabbed hold of Nepeta’s hips and started to pull. Nepeta squirmed. Jade's cock felt so different to a tentabulge, it was so much thicker and harder. Jade's tail wagged like crazy as she started rocking her hips back and forth. Nepeta felt her brain start to shut off as Jade pushed her cock deeper and deeper inside. Her hand trembled against the tip of her leaky bulge, her fingers now slick with hemocum. Both were panting pretty hard now; Jade with deep heavy pants in between thrusts and Nepeta with fast high-pitched gasps.

“:33 < nnnyanyanyyaanyanyaaa”

Jade smiled and grabbed Nepeta’s tail, causing her to yelp. The length of her cock was now pulsing deep inside this mewling catgirl's nook. Every thrust of her hips caused a "nya!" to echo throughout the room. After a few minutes of this, Jade could again feel herself getting close. She tried to speak in between breaths.

“do you w  
want me  
to kn  
knot you?"

":33 < nyaaa!  
yes yes yes yes yes yess aaa"

  
Before she'd even finished speaking, Nepeta was already pushing her ass backwards further onto Jade's cock. Jade gripped her butt and pulled. Nepeta could feel the walls of her nook being stretched open and gasped. It hurt, but it was the kind of burning feral pain that turned Nepeta on more than anything else. Her tail stood on end. Her toes curled. She cried out, unable to even tell what she was saying anymore.

":33 < nnyyaayaayyaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Jade kept pushing. It took a lot of effort but eventually the girthiest part of the knot was in and the rest easily followed. Nepeta's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Jade now had much better access to Nepeta's hips so grabbed even tighter, thrusting the knot back and forth. Despite it being fully inside, Nepeta kept pushing backwards. Her legs were starting to shake now. She could barely speak now, breathless from the panting and moaning and nyaaaing. There was only one thing on her mind at the moment.

"33 < bbreak me"

"h-huh?"

":33 < bbbigger…"

"what?"

":33 < aaa... m-m-make it bigger…”

"a-are you sure..?”

”:33 < aaa ppplease please pplease…”

It was hard for Jade to concentrate on her powers right now, but luckily making parts of her body bigger was something she was all too familiar with. Lime green light slowly radiated from her canine cock, and very slowly the knot inside Nepeta’s nook started to grow, pushing against her walls and stretching them even further. Nepeta cried out at the top of her voice, so loud that it echoed all throughout the cave. Her nook felt like it was on fire, it hurt so good. She was nearly at her limit, now frantically jerking and shaking her bulge. Jade stopped the size increasing and started to thrust again, pulling at Nepeta's hips as hard as she could. The tight nook squeezing around her felt so good, but it was the feel of Nepeta’s butt slapping against her groin that pushed her over the edge. She couldn’t hold it in any longer, and neither could Nepeta.

“aaaa nnnepeta im ggggonnnaa”

“:33 < nnnnnyyyyaaaaaaaa!!!”

Jade came first, and the feeling of hot cum being pumped deep inside her nook made Nepeta cum quickly after, a thick stream hemocum squirting out from the tip of her shaking bulge. It was so intense, her whole body trembled uncontrollably. The arm she was using to hold herself up gave way and she fell onto the ground, the half-full bucket knocked out from under her, its dark green contents splattering and flowing out onto the floor. She couldn't stop, more and more gooey green cum kept leaking and spurting out, quickly forming a large puddle underneath her. Jade collapsed as well, falling limp on top of Nepeta who lay under her shaking and spasming for a few minutes, still leaking this whole time, wracked with the intense aftershocks common for most troll orgasms. They both just laid there for a while, breathing heavily. Eventually Jade had regained enough energy to try and get up, then almost fell over again as realised she was still attached to Nepeta, her swollen knot still lodged inside her nook. For anyone else this would be a whole ordeal, but for a Witch of Space it was nothing. She gathered her powers and shrunk her cock down to just a little less than its regular size, slid out with ease, then brought it back to normal. She stared down at Nepeta, still collapsed in a heap, covered in her own sticky mess, barely moving except for a tiny twitch or two. She knew it was not uncommon for trolls to immediately fall asleep post-orgasm so she tried to be as quiet as possible, but as she got up Nepeta rolled onto her back and smiled up at her.

":33 < th... mmm... thank mew..."

Jade smiled back, in awe at how adorable Nepeta looked in this state. She then turned to look around at the cavern. The bucket had rolled off into a corner. The floor was stained an olive-green and little pools of hemocum had formed in the little dips and crevices in the stone. She knew they needed to clean up. Any troll that might happen to wander in here would have a heart attack at such a perverted sight. She imagined Karkat's reaction to seeing such a thing and giggled, turning back to Nepeta.

"come on  
we need to get you cleaned up"

Nepeta however was slowly crawling into the pile of furs on the floor, leaving a slimy green trail in her wake.

":33 < nyaaaaa  
later  
im sl33py  
come snuggle"

Jade sighed, knowing this would make cleaning up later even more difficult, but she could never turn down an invitation to snuggle. Nepeta curled up on the furs and Jade curled up behind her, softly spooning her. Nepeta fell asleep almost immediately, making cute little kitty snoring sounds only a few seconds after laying down. Jade lay awake for a few minutes, staring contentedly at the stalactites above, then kissed the back of Nepeta's neck and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i realise that "jade reaching dogtier and going into heat" is probably one of the most common HS slashfic plots out there, only second to "jade uses her powers to make someones boobs really big", but i enjoyed writing this. hopefully you enjoy reading/jerking off to it lol
> 
> i know i said the vriska bully fic was next but i ran into some structural problems with that so i wrote this instead, that's coming soon dont worry
> 
> also, just to let you all know, i'm gonna be moving the first fic i posted here to a different account because i decided it's Too Embarassing™ and i wanna be able to show people this account. im gonna use the exact same tags on it as before so it shouldn't be too hard to find
> 
> catch ya later pervs


End file.
